What The Fudgesicles!
by Jestiny and Kitty Kate
Summary: What us and the Akatsuki do during our down time. You do not have to read if you don't like it! Made by both Kitty Kate and Jestiny. Rated T for language...


Authors Note: We do not own the Akatsuki, Gaara, Gackt, or Game Informer! If you don't like this then you don't have to read it...

:blah: means action

Jestiny: Hey there KK!  
Hidan: :glare:  
Jestiny: Why do I have to babysit the person who doesn't like me again?  
Kitty Kate: Because I have to babysit everyone else.  
Zetsu: I'm hungry.  
Kitty Kate: Well to bad.  
Jestiny: GACKT FORBID!  
Hidan: SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
Jestiny: MAKE ME BITCH!  
Hidan: :takes out scythe:  
Jestiny: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! T.T :runs to Kitty Kate: Hidan-chan is being a meanie!  
Kitty Kate: Stop being a meanie Hidan or else I will spell your name wrong.  
Tobi: TOBI GOOD BOY! Tobi got Kitty Kate and Jestiny an orange.  
Kitty Kate: we love you Tobi! .  
Jestiny: :huggles Tobi: I wuv you! :says that in I Feel Pretty voice:  
Hidan: :Sulking from jealousy:  
Kitty Kate: Stop being jello Hiden. Tobi is the best.  
Deidara: Why do you have to watch us. We are adults.  
Kitty Kate: Because Tobi is a good boy.  
Hidan: That made no sense stupid! And I'm not fucking jello!  
Jestiny: :finishes like 100th bottle of sake that she drank secretly: I FEEL PRETTY!  
Kitty Kate: Well pie is good. Jashin does not exsist.  
Zetsu: :Starts reading a magasine:  
Deidara: I think you made Hidan angry.  
Hidan: :his eye twitches and begins to chase Kitty Kate around with his scythe: GET OVER HERE YOU BITCH!  
Jestiny: :running around in circles like someone on drugs: PRETTY!  
Kitty Kate: :Hides behind Deidara: Deidara! Blow him up.  
Deidara: But he is immortal.  
Kitty Kate: I DON'T CARE!  
Zetsu: :Eats the magasine he is reading:  
Jestiny: :jumps ontop of Hidan: PRETTY!  
Hidan: :blushes:  
Jestiny: RAWR!  
Hidan: O.O  
Kitty Kate: It's okay Daidara, Hidan dosen't need to be blown up any more.  
Zetsu: :Goes around finding more magasines and eating them:  
Tobi: Zetsu is eating Jestiny's Game Informers!  
Jestiny: :jumps ontop of Zetsu and starts biting on his arm: Sa-Lad! PRETTY! I like sa-lad! :continues trying to eat Zetsu's arm:  
Hidan: Should we stop her dammit?  
Kitty Kate: No. He deserves it.  
Deidara: Why?  
Kitty Kate: Because he eats people.  
Tobi: TOBI GOOD BOY!  
Kitty Kate: YES HE IS!  
Zetsu: Get her off of me!  
Kitty Kate: No.  
Pain: Why is there so much noise?  
Kitty Kate: Well. You see. Zetsu and Hidan are planing on how to beat you up so you see me and Jestiny are trying to stop them.  
Pain: Well then. Good job. I'll just stay out here and watch.  
Kitty Kate: OKAY!  
Jestiny: PRETTY! :drooling all over Zetsu's arm:  
Hidan: :sighs and starts looking through Jestiny's Box of Stuff:  
Kakuzu: What ya doin?  
Hidan: Looking at Jestiny's stuff...:pulls out a huge and fat photo album with it filled with pictures of Gackt: WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!  
Itachi: Idiot...getting jealous over something like that. :secretely jealous:  
Gaara: Hey. It's me. Sasori. I was wondering. What are our plans for later.  
Sasori: :Drunk: HEY EVERYONE! LOOK! THERE ARE TWO OF ME!  
Kitty Kate: CLONES! AHHHHHHHHH! :Runs around in circles:  
Pain: THEY AREN"T CLONES! This one is an imposter. :Walks over to the real Sasori: Sasori dosn't get drunk so this one must be the fake!  
Deidara: Well then. Lets beat him up.  
Kitty Kate: Okay. I'll just watch.  
Everyone except Kitty Kate, Jestiny, Zetsu, Tobi, and Gaara: :Attacks Sasori:  
Jestiny: :starts poking Gaara: It's my fluffy teddy! :clings to Gaara:  
Konan: Hey Jestiny only does that to Gaara when she's drunk!  
Hidan: :glaring at the photo album: Seriously who is that?  
Itachi: :gets on Jestiny's laptop and looks it up: Apparently someone named Gackt...  
Hidan: 0.0#  
Kitty Kate: NO! GAARA IS MINE! :pokes Jestiny:  
Deidara: I thought you liked me.  
Kitty Kate: I do. But your old.  
Gaara: :Escapes in the corn-fusion:  
Tobi: TOBI GOOD BOY!  
Kitty Kate:YES HE IS! Hey. Where did Gaara go?  
Zetsu: I don't know.  
Kitty Kate: YOU ATE HIM!  
Zetsu: No I didn't.  
Kitty Kate: YES YOU DID! I HATE YOU! :Cries then attacks Zetsu while crying:  
Jestiny: NO! I ate him! :amazingly not drunk anymore:  
Everyone but Kitty Kate: O.O  
Hidan: Why the fuck do you have damned pictures of Gackt!  
Jestiny: :takes photo album: YAY GACKT!  
Kitty Kate: :Passes out:  
Zetsu: :Passed out from being beat up by Kitty Kate:  
Pain: Is anyone else going to pass out?  
Jestiny: :passes out from having pictures of Gackt:  
Hidan and Itachi: :sulks in a corner from jealousy:  
Zetsu: :glaring at Jestiny for trying to eat him:  
Hidan and Itachi: :Passes out from sulking too much:  
Zetsu: :Fully passes out from glaring at Jestiny:  
Everyone else except Pain: :Passes out for the fun of it:  
Pain: :Goes into his office and reads his porno magasines:  
Konan: :Comes back from vacation and sees everyone passed out: :Sighs: :Walks into Pain's office: Hi Pain.  
Pain: Hey Konan.  
Konan: :Kisses Pain:

THE END!

A/N: A lot of this stuff is complicated and may or may not be explained in future thingies...well yes and also I know that no one is in character but that is exactly what we wanted...tune in next time!


End file.
